Anything
by Dreamingonthemoon
Summary: Damon gets bit by a werewolf, Elena is devastated, she wants to bring him back, but what price will she pay for it? Vampires, Witches and Werewolves aren't the only thing lurking in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

"No, please don't give up, I'm begging you!" Elena cried at Damon as he began to stumble.

She was frantic, her hair disheveled, her clothes stained with his blood but she didn't care. Nothing mattered, nothing at all. She should have known, she thought to herself, she was such an idiot! Those words he had said just a couple of days ago, _I will always choose you, they should have turned on a light in her head. Damn it! She said cursing herself. _

"_Stop, just stop" she heard him say as he let himself fall to the ground. " We both know how this little story is going to end" he said._

"_No! You can't give up, your stronger, your , your Damon,! Remember? Please just.." Elena said fiercely grabbing his face._

" _Damn it Damon! Why did you get in front of that werewolf! I should be the one dying! I'm not worth as much!" Elena sobbed_

"_Are you kidding me" he said mustering up enough energy to sit up straight. " I will never let anything hurt you, even at the cost of my own life" his blue eyes pierced into hers. She couldn't imagine this being the last time she'd see them animated._

"_It's okay, Stefan, he'll find us and he'll find a cure! I know he will" Elena said looking back into his eyes._

"_St. Stefan won't be able to help this time" Damon said trying to hold back a groan as he turned away and started to vomit blood._

_Elena began to get nervous. She started to cry more frantically and desperately, she clinged to him trying to memorize his feel._

"_I need to tell you something" he said suddenly pulling away from her. "Look at me" he asked softly ._

_Elena didn't, she couldn't , he couldn't give up like that, she couldn't accept that fact. She finally looked up after a moment of silence._

" _I think I realized it in Georgia" he said, taking deep breaths. The werewolf bite was beginning to work through his system more quickly. He layed down on the grass on his back, hoping he could finish the sentence._

"_That I loved you I mean" he said clarifying the unspoken question in the air._

"_Damon" Elena whispered._

"_Let me finish," he said silencing her " I am sorry for everything wrong that I did, for being a complete ass to you, for ruining moments for you, everything I am sorry" he said glancing at her._

"_You don't have to apologize, because I've already forgiven you for everything." Elena said, choking on her own words. He smiled and Elena could see the color leaving his face. It was too fast !Elena thought, the werewolf venom went through rose's body much slower._

"_I love you, Elena" he whispered quietly, " I will always love you."_

_Elena grabbed his face almost on instinct. It was like she was on auto pilot , she felt him grow limp and she forced her lips on his. She kissed wildly, trying to get a reaction. He opened his eyes registering what was happening, he kissed her back with the same passion, but he was the one to stop the kiss._

"_You are nothing like her," he said a sad smile on his face. She didn't need to know who he was talking about._

_He started to close his eyes, and his body was beginning to go limp again, his whole body starting to cover with spider web like black veins_

"_No!" she screamed trying to bring him back. " I need to tell you it back!" she said shrieking louder. But Damon couldn't hear her. The spider web like black veins were starting to cover his face._

"_Damon, I need to tell you it back! Wake up! I hate you! Wake up!" she said pounding his chest with her fists._

_He was gone, it registered in her mind after a few more minutes of screaming and curses, trying to bring him back. She would never see that smirk, the intensity of those beautiful blue eyes, his sarcastic and witty comments._

_It finally clicked in Elena's mind like a missing puzzle piece. All this time he had been giving her subtle hints of his love for her. He loved her. And, I love him, she thought. She had tried to avoid it, but she couldn't anymore. Somewhere along the lines, she had fell for him, where exactly she didn't know. She still loved Stefan , she knew that, but it finally slapped her in the face that her love for Damon rivaled the one for Stefan._

_Elena wept. How long she didn't know, she could have probably spent all of her life weeping over his body . Stefan found her in the early hours of the morning. She was hunched over Damon's body as if trying to protect it. Her voice had gone hoarse from the crying and all that was left was a constant whimper._

"_Is he?" Stefan's voice quavered. Elena confirmed it by staring to sob again._

"_We need to leave Elena" Stefan said in a strangled voice. " Nobody can find us, here"_

"_Did you kill Klaus?" she asked in between sobs._

"_He got away" Stefan said looking away. He couldn't bear see Damon's body, he didn't want to cry in front of Elena._

_Stefan tried to pull Elena away, but she pushed him " I don't want to leave him alone! Stefan please!" she said hugging Damon's body again._

"_I 'll drop you off and bring his body back to the house right away I promise!" Stefan pleaded, " I jus can't carry you both and I can't risk anybody seeing you"_

_Elena nodded silently. It was true what Stefan had said, but she just felt numb now. He took her away and placed her on a couch near the fireplace of the Salvatore boarding house but she was sill in a frozen state. She felt that someone had pressed a pause button on her life. The world around her moved but she didn't., she was frozen._

_Stefan brought back the body and Elena immediately curled herself next to it. Stefan told her he was going out, he needed to think, Elena nodded her head still in shock agreeing._

"_Is there a way?" Elena asked. She could sense Elijah watching her from behind._

"_I'm afraid not unless.." he didn't finish her sentence._

"_Unless what?" she asked impatiently._

"_How much are you willing to give up for him?"_

"_Everything!" she said confidently, her stubborn eyes boring into his._

"_There is only one way, and your life will be at stake"_

"_Vampires, witches, and werewolves aren't the only supernatural being im afraid, tell me Elena have you heard of demons?" Elijah asked casually/_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!****So here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint! AND review Please!**

**P.S. who saw this weeks vampire diaries? AHHH so intense!**

"Demons?, I mean I've heard, but I never really.." Elena said trailing off.

" Believed? Tell me Elena, are you sure you are willing to do anything, to bring him back?" Elijah said grabbing her arm.

"Yes" she said stubbornly glancing back at him.

"A deal with one will had to be made, they are the only supernatural beings that could possibly bring him back" Elijah said simply walking away from her toward the window.

Elena's heart jumped, of course she would do anything for him, he would do the same.

"We would have to leave at once, the body can't be dead for more than over 48 hours" Elijah said turing towards her again.

"Let's leave then" Elena said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I have to ask you again, is this what you really want? I don't know when we'll be back and if we'll even make it back alive"

"I'm sure, he would do the same for me, I really can't imagine life without his stupid jokes" Elena said bitterly smiling back towards him. " But why do you want to help me?" she asked.

"I didn't keep my part of the deal, I didn't keep the people you love safe." Elijah said.

"How will we even find this.. demon?" Elena asked.

"Being an original has its perks, now come along we need to leave before your boyfriend comes back" he said watching the door closely.

Boyfriend. Stefan. Bonnie. Jeremy. Caroline. Jenna. Everybody she also loved, she'd have to leave behind. I have to save Damon she thought to herself, at any cost.

She nodded slightly and Elijah grabbed Damon's body putting it in the backseat of the car he had stolen.

Elijah left the door open for her to go inside the backseat, he didn't even have to ask where she would've liked to sit. Elena cursed to herself as she held Damon's head in her lap. She blamed herself for what had happened. She didn't want to accept it before, she wanted to avoid that Damon actually felt something more. It was my ignorance, she thought and denial that killed him. There were so many things she could have changed, could have made better!she thought. She looked down to Damon's now lifeless face, Idiot! she thought, why me? Im'not worth it! She looked out the car window, they were at the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"Where are we going" she asked, she hadn't even noticed she was silently crying until she heard her hoarse voice.

"We're close," Elijah replied, " Just another hour or so"

"What if Stefan calls?" Elena asked .

' He won't, but if he does, tell him the truth, your going to bring back Damon, I don't think he'll stop you, as much as he claims he hates his brother"

Elena nodded, taking in a deep breath. This was all too much, just 48 hours ago, she would have probably been rolling her eyes at Damon or somethig of the sort. Images flashed through her head, Damon telling her he loved her, Stefan crying, Damon dying, Wolves phasing, Klaus screaming, Flames. Heat. Tears and blood, so, so much blood. The sacrifice that was about to start but never happened. A white flash and Damon again, both of them running, those eyes searching into her soul. Klaus's haunting laughter embedded in her brain. Her tears soaking Damon's shirt, Stefan trying to pull her off.

"We have arrived" Elijah said interrupting her thoughts.

They were at a shabby looking bar, in the middle of nothing. It looked like one of those places, they killed people in movies, Elena thought. They got out of the car and entered, Elijah holding Elena's back to guide her through the crowd. They approached a man that was drinking off in the corner. Elena noticed that his eyes were a the weirdest shade , they were a sort of red muddy brown. His hair was cropped short and black. He was tall, but not so tall he would be considered a giant.

"Nile." Elijah said approaching him. The man's stance straightened.

"Your the one they call Elijah " he said a smirk on his face. He turned to Elena " And you bring.. the Petrova doppleganger " he said , a questioning look on his face.

Elena spoke up before Elijah could " I need you to bring my friend back"

"Very bold girl" Nile said.

" We need to ask a favor of you" Elijah said, " we need you to bring a vampire back to life"

Nile took another sip of his narrowed his eyes on Elena observing her carefully.

"It's a Salvatore brother isn't it?" he asked after staring at Elena for a while.

"Yes, it is, How did you know?" Elena said.

""Your lovers "hero" ways and their love for the doppelganger is so big, even us demons have heard of it!" he said smiling, leaning towards her. Elijah pushed Elena back a little.

"Tell you what, we'll make I deal, you give me something I'll give you your ," he said pointing his finger at her, " I'm not going to tell you my part of the deal until the times right"

"Okay" Elena said blindly, Elijah sighed and gritted his teeth. She shouldn't have been so foolish he thought.

"I'll need some of your blood though" Nile said leaping towards her and gashing her hand and squeezing blood into his drink, he did the same with Elijah.

Nile mixed the drink together. Blood and alcohol, he blew into it slightly.

"Drink it." he said shoving it in her face. " If you want him back of course" he finished after seeing her hesitation.

" When you get there you're going to have to convince him to come back." Nile said as she drank the drink. Elena didn't understand what he ment. Get there? Convince? All she felt was a deep sleep and an endless black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!****So here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint! AND review Please!**

**P.S. who saw this weeks vampire diaries? AHHH so intense!**

Elena woke up in the forest surrounding Mystic Falls. She was confused, wasn't she just at the bar with Elijah and that demon Nile? It all came rushing back to her head, _when you find him convince him_ _to come back_,that's what Nile said. find Damon, he mind told her, and thats what she started to do. The forest was different though, but Elena couldn't exactly point to what it was. She walked until she was out of the forest, near the Salvatore estate. There was definitely something different. Elena knew for a fact that Stefan and Damon did'nt have a dozen of tress planted in their front yard. Elena was starting to get scared, where exactly had Nile sent her. Elena jumped as she heard laughter coming from one of the trees. It was a man and a women, Elena could distinguish that walked closer towards the voices until she could hear them clearer.

"Mother that idea is just horrifying!" the male voice exclaimed. Elena's blood ran cold. She could recgnize that voice anywhere. Damon.

She ran towards the tree that she heard his voice "Damon?" she screamed in a warped tone.

He turned looking towards her. It was Damon alright but not present day Damon. This Damon wore clothes and his hair human Damon would.

"Katherine?" he asked surprised.

"No!" Elena choked out, "It's-It's me Elena! Remember? Damon, Oh God please tell me you remember!"

"Katherine, this is my mother" he said motioning to the woman beside him, he acted like he didn't even hear what she had said. Elena turned to see them woman. She was the defenition of grace, Damon's black hair and blue eyes, Stefan's smile and skin tone. Elena got a good glance at her before turning towards Damon.

"Look at me!" she whispered, grabbing his face with her palms, " It's me, Elena"

"Elena" he whispered back, but she could tell he didn't recognize her yet.

"Yeah, I'm Elena, remember? Damn it Damon, you can't just forget" Elena said tears starting to swell out of her eyes " your such an asshole!"

"Elena."Damon repeated this time with more strength. She could see the flicker of recognition. " Wait what? Elena where are we?" he asked.

"I- I don't know Damon' she sad looking down.

" Mother!" Damon said grabbing his mom, "where are we?" his voice started to rise.

She gave him a sad smile ' I think you know the answer, my son" she said looking out towards the fields again.

"Elena am I dead?' he asked his voice cracking. Elena stayed silent.

'Elena!" he asked with more force grabbing her arms " am I dead?"

"Yes" she said, barely a whisper.

She looked up towards him quicky. She saw him gulp slightly.

"Does that mean your dead too?" he asked quietly.

"I'm gonna bring you back Damon!" Elena said changing the subject.

"Elena are you dead?" he asked, but this time Elena saw a side of him she never knew. The confident cool mask was off and now his expression resembled one of a scared child.

"I don't know Damon! All I now is that I'm here to bring you back!" she said forcefully.

"I don't think I want to leave" he said in that same tone.

"What!" Elena screamed, "You have to come back Damon!" she said grabbing his face again.

"I'm - I'm scared to go back, I feel safe here, this is like my own paradise Elena, my own personal limbo" he said smiling sarcastically.

Elena let go of his face and slapped him. " How dare you!" she screamed, tears mixing with her anger. "Your Damon Salvatore! " she said pushing his chest, " and your every single word in the dictionary except for coward!"

"There's no reason for me to go back!" he snarled, but Elena didn't back away, she only moved closer. " You love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan, remember?'

Elena slapped him again for a second time, " You are a moron!" she screamed back at him " I NEED you back Damon, I WANT you back! Stefan doesn't even know I even made a deal with a demon to bring you back!"

"What?" Damon said his voice sounding higher, " Did you just say you made a deal with a demon to get me back?"

"Yes you idiot is it to hard to believe, that i might just happen to love you?" Elena said falling to the floor, weeping and screaming.

Damon stood in shock for a second, " Elena" he sad crouching down next to her "Although I admire your attempt at heroics, you really suck at picking people to make deals with" Elena looke back at him glaring him down.

" Demons are not trustworthy, something I learned personally, and you should never under no conditions make a deal with one" Damon continued taking away a strand of hair from her cheek.

"I just confessed my love for you and your lecturing me about demons" Elena sniffled.

"Why would even consider me being that important to make a deal with a demon, Elena!" Damon groaned. " Now when we get back I'm going to have to save the day again protecting you from a crazy demon"

"I needed to tell you it back Damon" Elena said quietly, the tears stopping.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you Damon, I really sincerely do, and I made that deal because I love you, because I'd rather die than not seeing your face again and I'm sorry for ALL of the times I hurt you " she said raising her eyebrow.

"So how do we get back?" Damon asked, trying to hide his emotions of what he had just said.

"Follow the place were you once began, hold each others hands and you shall awake in the living land" Damon's mom said answering the question. She smiled at Damon and Elena faintly, her eyes holding Elena's.

"You seem like such a nice girl" her smooth quiet voice said, she changed her gaze towards Damon " Tell your brother I love him' Damon nodded stiffly.

"Um, well bye?" Elena said waving farewell towards her.

"Goodbye Elena Gilbert"

"So where exactly did you wake up?" Damon asked after they had been walking in the forest for a while.

"Right about here!" Elena said pointing to a spot in the dirt.

"Ready?" Damon said sitting down on the ground.

"Yup"

Elena sat down, and they grabbed each others hands.

"I think we're supposed to close our eyes" Elena said. Elena began to close her eyes but Damon's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" he said, her eyes flung back wide open.

"I love you" he said casually, but Elena knew better, she knew that saying that was a big deal for him no matter how cool he tried to pull it off.

Elena leaned forward pressing her lips against his. It wasn't a real kiss, but Elena didn't intend that, she just wanted to feel her lips pressing againt his.

And like that, both of them lost conscious and entered the world of the living. Little did they now what surprises lay ahead of them whe they woke.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!****So here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint! AND review Please!**

**P.S. who saw this weeks vampire diaries? AHHH so intense! And this is shorter than usually  
><strong>

Elena woke up gasping for air. She felt dizzy and tired, she tried to stand but her legs were like jello, they wouldn't support her.

"That was fairly quick" Nile said helping her up.

"Where's Damon" she asked holding her head.

"Well.. about that little piece of information' Nile said raising his eyebrows. ' You failed to tell me that that Salvatore messed with Klaus.' he said waving off his hand in the air.

"What are you trying to say" Elna asked bluntly.

"If you were any other human , It would have been totally fine" Nile said, " But your a doppelganger and that complicates things so much more"

"Just tell me where he is!' Elena said gritting through her teeth.

"He is fine don't worry, I mean probably has a few stakes near his heart, but no biggie"

Elena stared at him for a good full minute. then she started screaming curses and tried to throw a punch but he stopped her.

"Just because your little vampire buddies don't use their full strength on you doesn't mean I wont!' Nile said in a eerily calm voice, he then deliberately broke one of her fingers. Elena screamed. "Didn't anybody warn you about demons sweetie?" Nile said closing in on her.

"we should never be trusted, but every once in a whole someone tries to outsmart US! They are all fools" Nile said grabbing her neck. His muddy brown eyes now looked like a deep shade of red. He let her go once she started to choke.

"Good thing about demon blood' he said completely changing his attitude to cheerful," is that it has healing powers" he finished off saying grabbing a knife from his back pocket and slicing his palm open.

"Drink up milady!" he said forcing the blood down her throat. Unlike vampire blood, demon blood was totally repulsive hands down. Elena even gagged a little a he shoved his blood down her stopped after a few minutes.

Elena gasped for air when he let her go. He smiled, " Elijah let the Salvatore in now" he said calmly.

Damon practically burst inside, "Elena?" he asked his voice just a frantic call.

"Damon " she managed to gasp out.

''You gave her your blood didn't you!"Damon accused put his hands up in mock surrender.

"No" Damon said 'No!"

"Elijah come along," Nile said. Elijah shot an apologetic look. It seemed like he was forced to do the demon's bidding.

"Damon what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie.. call Bonnie" he said his voice not very audible. Elena looked toward him. Elena felt her heart fall out of her body. She knew things had to be bad when Damon Salvatore was on the floor weeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!****So here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint! I totally just made up some weird doppelganger thingy myth and I have no idea if its even close to the real one, i just gt this idea of it and I wrote soo Please read AND review Please!**

"Damon?" Elena said in high voice, "Damon what's wrong with me?"

"I need to talk to Bonnie now!" he screamed reaching out his hand for her cellphone.

"How much did you drink?" he asked, while the phone started to dial Bonnie.

"I don't know, it felt like forever, maybe a few minutes?"

"Minutes!" he gaped the words silently back at her.

Elena couldn't hear the conversation between Damon and Bonnie. She could only hear Damon's hushed plea for help.

"Damon! What. Is. Wrong. With. Me."

"Your not entirely human Elena, you do understand that, doppelgangers are supernatural beings" Damon said finally, "Your blood isn't human so your blood doesn't have the natural defense mechanisms to destroy demon blood when it enters your system."

"So?" Elena said asking him to continue.

"So you have alot of demon blood in your system, he can summon you at any time, he can do things to you and you won't even remember, you could do things yourself that you would not do under any other circumstances, You'll be like his little slave only worse."

"Damon we'll find a way,!"

"You don't understand Elena! How do you think this whole doppelganger thing started huh? It all started with a girl making a deal with a demon, any doppelganger that gets ANY demon blood in their system is then property of that demon! I bet he already knew who you were when you met huh!"

Elena thought back in her memory. Of course, he had known she was a Petrova doppelganger, but she hadn't thought that much of it before. But why had Elijah taken her straight to him, Elena wondered. Oh right, she thought again, Elijah had asked her before going to Nile if she was willing to do anything to bring back Damon, she had said yes.

"What was Elijah even thinking? I knew we should've left him dead!" Damon said continuing to vent. He growled in frustration.

"He asked me if I was willing to do anything" Elena said " I said yes"

"Your not the hero type Elena! Don't you see, bringing me back is useless if your going to be eternally damned!"

"what did Bonnie say?" Elena asked trying to change the subject.

" She said we should leave as soon as possible, we don't know when this demon dude will "summon" you" Damon answered, grabbing her hand roughly. He led her outside and picked a random car to rob. He broke through quickly and opened the door for her to go in. He drove quickly, a look of sheer determined on his face.

"Damon" Elena whispered after they had been on the road for about 10 minutes, "I don't feel good."

Damon glanced back to look at her. She didn't look very well. Her tan skin had turned into a pale olive tone and her lips almost completely white.

"I think I'm going to vomit' she said motioning to her throat.

Damon stopped the car abruptly and pulled over to the side of the road. Sure enough, as soon as he opened the door to let her go outside, she threw up. But it wasn't normal, she threw up an ink black gooey substance, the texture of molasses.

"what's wrong with me' she croaked.

"Everything' a voice from behind them said. Elena and Damon both shifted their vision to behind them. It was Nile a calm, serene expression on his face.

"I swear I wil kill you! " Damon hissed waking up towards him.

" I brought you back vampire , I can kill you if I please to so" Nile said his red eyes darkening to black.

"Damon Salvatore, the ruthless killer, in love with the doppelganger again?" Nile taunted. Damon tried to go to attack him, but stopped short, Nile was gone, he was too fast for vampires.

"Tell you what Elena" his voice said, it was booming in the air "I'll let you spend the rest of the day with your lover, because i really am a sucker for romance, plus I like you, you'll be a pleasant addition to my collection"

" No!" Damon cursed, " I won't let you!"

"you can't do anything about it Salvatore, enjoy your day with the girl" the voice answered.

Elena's face color immediately went back to normal.

"Let's. Get. To Bonnie. NOW! i'm going to let him take you as his own personal sex slave!' Damon said pulling Elena back in the car.

"Bastard. I'm going to rip him limb by limb... He'll be sorry he even exists... Thinks he's so clever, I'll show him clever!"Damon muttered.

They arrived at Bonnie's house in rapid time, Damon was practically going full speed on the road. Bonnie was waiting for them outside.

"Got the cure witch?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"No, I've been looking for the loopholes around the curse, and there's only one thing I can really think of"

"What?"

"I could try to force the demon blood out, but that would kill Elena in the process, so they only thing i can think is feeding her vampire blood so she'll turn into a vamp"

"That won't work! Did you even read the curse Bonnie"

"Maybe that's better!" Bonnie said. Damon glared at her " I mean, I mean I hate to say it but I'm going to put my faith in this !"

"Will someone fill me in all of this?" Elena asked, " You guys do remember I'm here"

"While looking around for Katherine back in the day I came across the legend or curse of how doppelgangers came to be, i thought it was total bull so i ignored it, but now.." Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"Doppelgangers are supernatural beings, they were first made by using black magic by demons and "good" magic by benevolent witches' Bonnie said explaning' " The Petrovas aren't the only doppelganger line, theres about 20 original families all around the globe, these 20.. starting points were all gathered for a sacrifice to Klaus, they all shared some of the same charateristics,clever, cunning"

"Just cut to the chase Bonnie, we don't have time to spare for your story time moments" Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie glared at Damon before telling Elena the rest, " If the doppelganger drinks the demon blood, they won't belong to this world anymore, literarily, once the full "transformation" is complete, you'll be forced of of here"

"What do you mean transformation and me leaving?" Elena asked.

" He paused your conversion for today, but once it resumes, there will be no possible way of stopping it, Elena, witches have wards up against demons, they can't have them around on Earth for too much. Imagine the havoc! They are forced out, back into were they came from, them and everything they own, and he's already got his blood in you"

"But why doppelgangers, why me? whats so special!" Elena asked frustrated.

"Technically your entitled to them, that's how the curse was made, it's not a coincidence so many doppelgangers have turned into vampires, as a vampire, you are no ones property" Bonnie said, grabbing some books from her shelf."Doppelgangers were made to be killed, their blood helps strengthen, the supernatural in ways you don't even know " Bonnie said finally.

" You will find a way" Damon said to Bonnie. She nodded, too engrossed looking through her spell books.

"We're going to your mom's old office" he said turning to Elena. " She has too have something on doppelgangers"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Season 2 finale was amazing! But now VD is gone till september :(**

**Please review! Thanks:)**

"Damon we don't have time, Duke is a long drive, he'll back back by then!" Elena said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up.

"Elena, I don't know if you remember but I'm a vampire I can run pretty fast" Damon fired back, cowering over her.

Elena opened her mouth to say a quick comeback when Bonnie snapped her fingers.

"Guys" she said "Focus! I think I found something.."

Bonnie passed a piece of paper into Damon's hands.

"Emily mentioned demon blood in this journal entry, though she didn't really specify anything' Bonnie said explaining to Elena. "But she did mention somebody who knew more about it, a certain witch called Ariadne Cerble"

"Yeah and apparently this voodoo lady lived not far from here actually, the scenery Emily describes is actually in some woods not far from Mystic Falls" Damon added handing back the letter to Bonnie.

"How far?" Bonie asked, head still looking through books.

"About 45 minutes in a car, give or take "Damon said, looking up towards the ceiling.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked, both Bonnie's and Damon's head snapped to look towards her.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Bonnie said staring back at Damon.

"Yeah, well you know when you're dead for a couple of hours, things slip" Damon replied.

"What Stefan doesn't know won't kill him" Damon added grabbing the car keys, Elena and Bonnie glared him down.

"Ugh fine!" he said finally rolling his eyes "I'll call him once we're on the road."

Both girls got up, and Bonnie brought her books along with her too.

"So what are we gonna do once we get to this place where this Ariadne chick lived" Damon asked, once they were about ten minutes on the road.

"I'll try summoning the spirit, hopefully she'll tell me more about demons and doppelgangers"

Damon nodded once and grabbed his cellphone, wish me luck! he whispered to Elena. She smiled.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice answered.

"Hey Steffie" Damon answered smiling as he spoke.

"Damon?" Stefan asked through through the phone, "But you-you were dead! I-I saw you dead!"

"What can I say I resurrected miraculously , do you think I can turn into a saint for that?" Damon said jokingly.

Stefan laughed.

"Listen, Stefan" He said more seriously, " I'm with Elena."

"Kinda figured that one out, she was so destroyed over losing you," Stefan said quietly.

"No, Stefan I'm literally in the car with her this second, she's in a problem"

"What is it?"

"Demon blood"

The line went silent.

"Yeah he hanged up on me." Damon said, throwing the phone to the backseat. "These are the woods" he said pointing to the wilderness to his left.

Bonnie and Elena nodded, unbuckling their seat-belts.

"Emily said the house was next to a tall tree with roots that looked like fingers, and that they were sort of an off white color."Bonnie said.

"I'll do a quick scan for it" Damon suggested, taking off.

"And then there were two" Elena said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Bonnie smiled weakly before pulling Elena into a fierce hug. "What did you get yourself into now, 'Lena" she whispered.

Elena turned away from her her back facing Bonnie's face, "He couldn't die because of me."

"Do you love him?" Bonnie said turning her around, grabbing her hands.

"I don't know when, or how, or why" Elena said staring right back at Bonnie, "But I think it hit me when he was in my arms in pain, dying, it just slapped me in the face, I love Stefan, but I don't know it's just different now" she stated , "But I love and care and want Damon , its just weird to describe,how I feel, but I would do anything for them" Elena said finishing.

Bonnie smiled and gave her another hug, "We will kill that evil demon after you, promise"

"Nice hallmark moment" Damon said smirking from behind, " I found the tree, but no house" he said pointing to the direction the tree.

"It's fine." Bonnie said, dropping her friendly tone, " Let's go, I can try to summon from the spot where the house is"

...

They finally got to the destination, and true to Emily Bennett's description, the tree was tall and mysterious, it's roots seemed like fingers laying on top of the surface of the ground. Bonnie neared to a piece of the ground that seemed cleaner than the others, less shrubs, and plants. She knelt on her knees and began to chant the spell, her soft voice becoming sronger after every word. Damon put his arm around Elena's shoulder and tightened it as the weather patters began to change, due to Bonnie. Wind began to blow from a lazy breeze to a violent storm. The animals that had once been heard in the background could no longer be heard. The wind grew stronger and stronger, until finally everything abruptly stopped.

Bonnie got up walking towards them. It was Bonnie's body, but they knew it wasn't her, they knew it was Ariadne coming to talk to them.

"Salvatore, Emily speaked of you" she said nodding. Damon bowed. " And you are this witches friend, the doppelganger, Elena right?" she said at Elena. Elena nodded.

"Demon blood is a tricky thing, hard to get rid of" she said walking towards the strange tree. "It takes many ingredients to make the potion, and above that all, you need a capable witch"

She grabbed some of the peeling tree bark, " You need this tree bark, for the cure, I will tell you the rest of the things you need in one condition."

"What" Damon said impatiently.

"Kill Klaus"

"Already on that" Damon said reaching for the tree bark in her hand.

" And when you do bring a vial of his blood to this site" she said handing him the bark.

"Course"

" I'm afraid the cure takes three days to make, and you don't have the time"

"Just tell me what it needs" Damon said clenching his jaw.

"Vampire blood, human blood, witch blood, werewolf blood, the more different kinds the better! You'll need a indigo herb that you can only find in this forest so pick every one you can see, but most importantly you need its blood, the demon's you have to purify it" she said saying the words so quickly only Damon could understand. "You have to purify it" she said in a last gasp, before Bonnie's body collasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : And I finally update! Yay! I hope you like and review! I appreciate that much!**

"Now that was weird" Damon said crouching down to Bonnie's now still figure. Suddenly her body began to convulse on the ground, like a fish without water. Damon backed off, and observed.

"What are you doing help her!" Elena said pushing Damon.

" Can't, " he said, " the spirit is leaving her body, you have to wait a little."

Bonnie then stopped shaking. Her eyes slowly opened, taking note of all of her surroundings. "How much time is there left?" she asked coughing.

"Not much" Damon said sourly, "Do you know what she ment by purifying the blood?"

"It's a spell you have to perform, but it has to take place during a specific time " Bonie said standing up.

"Here take the keys, do that meanwhile I look for an alternative" Damon said passing her the keys. She nodded grabbing Elena.

"No," Damon said, " she stays with me" Bonnie let her go, giving Damon a weird look.

She left, speeding away, quickly.

"Now what?" Elena said facing him, she was scared, but she wasn't to let herself show it.

Damon gave her a forced smile, "Keep up with appearances of course,"

"What do you mean?"

"He means me" A voice from behind them responded.

"Do you have a thing for interrupting conversations or something?" Damon said loudly.

"Now Damon, don't put that face your starting to sound like your brother!" Nile said casually walking up towards them.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly,and grabbed Elena's wrist but otherwise did nothing.

"Talking of which, where is he?" Nile asked, putting a concerned looking facade .

Elena desperate to help tried to say something, anything, but she was stopped by an invisible force after her first word, she widened her eyes in confusion.

Nile smiled at her, an all too perfect smile, "That was a rhetorical question, my dear"

Damon growled in frustration, he couldn't do anything to help! he felt useless, and weak.

Nile turned to face him, " I told you to spend the day with the girl you love, not look around for any way to kill me or cure her!"

"I'm not much a a listener" Damon said shrugging.

"What a pity" Nile said stepping even closer to them, "You know if the circumstances were different, i might have even liked you Damon"

Damon scoffed, "No way in hell, I'd ever be friendly with you!"

"But Elena will" he said reaching to grab her cheek, Damon snatched her away.

Nile gave them another wicked grin, "You have a little over 13 hours with the girl, enjoy it" and with those final words he disapeared as mysteriously as he arrived.

Elena let out a gasp. "It felt like he was choking me that whole time!" she coughed out.

"He's an asshole' Damon said knockng down a tree that was in his way of where he was walking.

"Damon, everything is going to be fine!' Elena said clapsing on to his shoulder. she left it there and after a while ,Damon's hand slowly reached out to touch hers.

"Optimism is key" she said looking deep into his eyes. He nodded wordlessly, a blank stare painted on his face. He was thinking of ways he could stall time until a solution came up, Elena thought.  
>She pushed him down on the ground and ssat next to him.<p>

"What are you thinking of' she asked after he hadn't protested.

"Everything" he said vaguely, finally erasing the blank stare off his face.

"Do you think Stefan's alright?" she asked.

"why wouldn't he be?" Damon asked with a confused face.

"I don't know, but ever since Nile mentioned him, i've had this weird feeling somethings wrong" she said looking up to the sky.

"I'm sure St. Stefan can handle himself"he said sarcastically.

"He's your brother!" she said playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah and i have to find a way to save you in less than 13 hours, besides dear ol' Steffie's a vamp, he can.. control that situation" Damon said, his wild eyes finally resting on hers.

"Just call him or something" Elena said resting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed loudly and reached for his pocket, 'Wait" he said "I don't have it with me"

Elena got up pacing around nervously, " We need to go see if he's okay, I really have a bad feeling about this" she said combing her fingers thru her hair.

"Yeah well I have a bad feeling about this whole thing,' Damon mumbled getting up "classical Elena, " he added " Always worrying about everyone except herself"

"Please" she whispered, " Let's go check on him"

Damon nodded finally grabbing her hand, She looked up towards him confused.

"What?" he asked " we don't have a car," He smirked before he grabbed her in his arms and raced away to the boarding house, full vampire speed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:School is officially over since yesterday!Yay more time for updates!Review please!**

Elena took a deep breath as they got to the Salvatore boarding house. The queasy feeling in her stomach only grew deeper and stronger as they approached the front rolled his eyes, whe he noticed her nervous appearance.

"He's probably gonna be sitting down sipping on some bambi blood, watching Oprah reruns" He said opening the front door.

The door creaked open. But besides that, they were greeted by silence.

"Stefan?"Elena asked into the empty living room. "Stefan?" she asked again, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." Damon said, grabbing her arm, "It's too quiet here." he said moving his head to the side, "I can't even hear crickets".

He moved ahead of her on the stairs and motioned her to follow. With each step they took, the old wood of the stairs creaked. Elena felt like she was in one of those horror movies, where the victim goes up the stairs and meet their death. she shook her head this wasn't a movie, it was real life, besides, she thought, most people in those movies never had a vampire to protect them. Damon suddenly stopped a step away from reaching the second story of the house.

"What is it?" Elena whispered.

"Should have noticed before" Damon mumbled, forgetting she was there for a second. " I smell blood" he said turning towards her abruptly. he walked towards Stefan's room. It was locked. She heard him curse under his breath, before he grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door.

It was empty, but Damon went directly to Stefan's bathroom. Elena stayed in Stefan's room, looking for any sign to where he could have gone. Damon opened the bathroom door loudly, making in slam into the wall.

"Jesus Christ" she heard him whisper after a moment of silence.

"Damon?" she asked, nearing the bathroom.

"Don't come in here Elena." He said closing the bathroom door with a blank face. She glared at him before pushing him aside, to open the door. He didn't attempt to stop her, that surprised her. she opened the door slowly and gasped when she the sight before her.

The bathroom, was a mess. Stefan put up quite a fight, she noticed, the windows were smashed out, as well as the mirror. Pieces of wood from the cabinet, laid on the floor in thin strips. The glass that once was a shower, was also in the floor in an almost dust-like texture.

"It's his blood." Damon, said his voice cracking a little. he looked up towards the ceiling, Elena's eyes followed his.

Elena let out a blood curdling scream. " No!" she half sobbed half shrieked.

On the ceiling, written in Stefan's blood, Nile had written a message. Surprise, it said simply.

"We need to find him" she said whipping her head toward Damon.

"We won't' Damon said walking out of the bathroom.

"Why not!" Elena asked, " Do you even want him back, I mean your competition would be gone." she said loudly.

"Listen" he said pushing her up against a wall, " The demon doesn't want to be found, so we wont find him, my priority is saving you before he whisks you away!" he hissed, pushing himself closer to her. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"No!" she hissed back at him,pushing him off of her.

"You wanna help?" Damon said grabbing her arm, " Stop being difficult!"

"I just want you and Stefan to live!" She said trying to move away from his strong grip.

"The demon won't kill Stefan! Can't you see Elena, its a trap!"

Elena held back a cry and sat on Stefan's bed, "Fine." she whispered, " You win, I understand this could be a plan."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he said sitting down next to her. "You would never agree to that, what are you planning Elena?"

"I need to turn myself in early" she said, the idea formulating in her head " Maybe i could help Stefan escape"

"No." Damon said firmly, ' I'll turn you before that even happens"

Elena looked at him, about to give a quick retort, but the house phone rang. They both froze and met each others gaze. Damon got up first, rabbing the phone thhat was in Stefan's room.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

Elena anxiously awaited what he would say next. She wondered if it was Nile, and if it was, what would he want.

"Bonnie." he said relieved, he had been thinking the same thing she had. After a few uh-huhs, yeahs and okays, Damon ended the phone call.

"She thinks she has something, a combination of spells!" Damon said hopefully.

Elena nodded once before following him swiftly to Stefan's car. They drove once again to Bonnie's house. She was waiting for them outside on her porch.

"The blood purifying potion and spell would take to long" she said excitedly, "But if we use a series of some simple spells it could temporarily fix it until we have the real thing ready!"

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked, noticing finally that they had his car, but he was no where to be seen.

"He's had a.. minor mishap" Damon said shrugging his shoulders. Elena swatted him the side of the head.

"Nile has him Bonnie, and that's why I can't accept your help, I need to save him, I deeply care about him."

Damon rolled his eyes, " save the emotional crap Elana, I care deeply about you to, therefore I will try to protect you, therefore i will do whatever it takes to stop your suicide mission"

"Bonnie?" she siad pleading with her.

"We could do a locater spell on Stefan, see where he his, then make decisions!" she snapped walking toward the car.

She uttered the incantation, ad quickly snapped her eyes wide open. "He won't let me thru" she said.

"Who?" Elena asked

"The demon," Bonnie respondeed, ' He wont let me finish the sell, it's like, he has a rope around my powers" Bonnie said confused.

"Thiis is bad" Damon moaned, "This is very very bad"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: !Helloo! So my computer had this really annoying virus which didn't even let me open an interent age :( so that's why I havent been updating! But I finally found out how to system reset, so I got it fixed!**

**anyways, please enjoy and review please!**

Elena paced the floor impatiently, "So what now, he controls everything and he 's just sitting back and watching this whole thing unfold?"

"Pretty much" Damon said.

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to do some simple spells she knew, but nothing happened. "It's like he's stripped all my powers! He's made me powerless" Bonnie said sitting down on her couch, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"We need to find Klaus" Elena said sitting between Damon and Bonnie.

"What?" they both said simultaneously, sitting up.

"Maybe, he knows a cure, since he's the original"

"Okay, let's do that Elena, where do you want to start, France or Brazil? Oh wait by the time we even get to those places, Nile will have taken you already, I forgot!" Damon said sarcastically.

'She has a point," Bonnie said. Elena smiled and Damon just raised his eyebrows.

"But like Damon said its going to take to long Elena."

"You don't have the time" Damon added.

"So we're just going to sit here until Nile decides to take me?"

"No" Bonnie replied, "we need to look at it from all angles, we need to buy you time"

"Why don't we go back to the place we found him at?" Elena said hopelessly.

"That's actually a good idea Elena, who knew you had it in you" Damon smirked.

"If we go back to the place where we found him maybe we'll find others like him" Damon explained to Bonnie.

"So you mean other demons" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"So what are we waiting for?" Elena asked grabbing Damon's hand, "Let's go!"

Since Damon was "dead" when they had gone to the bar to resurrect him he had no idea how to get there. Bonnie had never even been to the place, so it was up to Elena to give directions.

After a few wrong turns and dead ends they finally found it, the same shabby old bar in the middle of nowhere. Its bright, fluorescent lights made it unforgettable. This time walking into the bar, Elena felt much more conscious of her surroundings, she made sure not to bump into anybody and kept her head low.

"There" Damon said whispering in Elena's ear. "That one's one of them"

Elena peered up, keeping her glance off the floor for the first time. It was a girl this time, she was seated at a table by herself, a drink in front of her. she had dark brown hair falling in waves covering her face. Her skin was a rich olive color, but Elena wasn't able to distinguish her face. But somehow she seemed strangely familiar.

"How do you know?" she whispered back.

"She reeks of it" damon replied hugging Elena closer to him,

"She can't be a demon!" Bonnie said in a fierce whisper.

"Why?"

"Elena, can't you see who that is?" Bonnie whispered.

Elena looked back towards the girl trying to focus on her face. The girl suddenly turned revealing her face at last. Smooth olive skin, a graceful brow, full lips, and dark mysterious eyes. Elena still couldn't exactly pinpoint who the girl was, she furrowed her brows in frustration. damon charged towards her. taking a seat opposite of her. Elena followed him, damon had a short temper and she didn't want any more problems. She knew he would want privacy so she hid from plain sight.

"Do you know Nile" Damon asked, cutting to the subject not sparing any time.

The girl took a sip of her drink before looking up towards Damon slowly, " Why would you be interested?"

Damon smiled before letting his fangs protrude from his mouth, " Let me rephrase this" he said coldly, "Do you know an immediate cure for a doppelganger with demon blood in their system"

The girl smirked " No."

"You have to know at least some information!" Elena said emerging from the shadows she was hiding in. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. Time was running out fast.

The girls head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Her dark eyes inspected Elena carefully.

"I can stall it for a couple of days" the girl said to Damon but never dropping her gaze from Elena.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Then it clicked when Elena saw the girl roll her eyes slightly at Damon. She knew who it was now, she couldn't believe she had forgotten her face so much. She looked different now, more dangerous.

"I'm loyal to those I care about" she answered, finishing her drink in one more gulp. " I can say an incantation, that will pretty much throw Nile off Elena's tracks for a couple of days"

"I never mentioned her name" Damon muttered confused.

" I know" the girl smiled, "Do you remember me 'Lena?"

Elena stared back at the smiling brunette, "Now I do" she whispered," But how? You were human!"

The girl nodded her head, beckoning her to continue.

"Damon, this is Meredith, she was one of my closest friends, before all this drama happened"

Meredith closed her eyes beginning to say the simple spell that would buy Elena time. Bonnie and Damon smiled, finally, they had a little luck in something.

Elena felt a slight tingling sensation rise through her body, but it felt wrong. She tried to ignore it but the feeling wouldn't leave. Everything felt cold. she closed her eyes, the spell was taking longer than what she had imagined, Bonnie and Damon's voices had disappeared and all she could hear was Meredith's graceful voice. She snapped her eyes back open after releasing she was starting to dose off. She didn't know why, but she felt a rush of relief when she saw she was still at the bar, Damon and Bonnie's anxious faces. But then she felt a pressure on her throat, slight at first, but progressivley stronger.

"What?" Elena said hoarsely, grabbing her throat," what's wrong?"

"Forgive me my dear Elena Meredith said, a slight Italian accent popping out of nowhere.

"Elijah!" she choked, "Nice new trick, you bastard!"

"I have to do this" he said in Meredith's voice.

Damon lunged toward him, throwing punches and clawing.

"Won't stop anything" Bonnie whispered, "It's the incantation!" she said pushing Damon out of the way.

Elena felt like invisible ropes were binding her hands, cutting deep into her flesh. The pressure in her throat had stopped, but the new pain was worse. she felt like something was pulling her downward, but the laws of gravity wouldn't let her leave. Like someone was applied slow pressure and she would explode at any second. She saw Damon and Bonnie in a haze, both of them attacking "Meredith". Bonnie by attempting to say counter spell and Damon using more forceful means. She suddenly felt cold again like when Elijah/Meredith was saying the spell. she was in the same bar, but it was empty. She felt like she had just woke up to the worst hangover of her life. she grabbed her head, falling to floor, the pain was unmeasurable.

"Elena dear!" Nile said grabbing her forcefully up, "Welcome"

"You sick asshole" Elena said mustering all her courage. "What did you to to Stefan!"

"Stefan's getting it easily compared to what you have in store beautiful" Nile whispered against her hair.


End file.
